Manual resolution of incidents corresponding to technical issues on end-user computing devices can be time consuming and costly for any organization. Reported incidents are usually addressed based on available manpower, may require one or more levels of escalation, and often result in delay and lost productivity for end-users. Accordingly, there is an ongoing demand to provide a process by which an increased number of technical issues on end-user computing devices may be resolved, while at the same time reducing the response time and resources needed to do so.